Resurrecting love
by IcedTeaLollies
Summary: I loved you, but why did you have to go? I haven't confessed yet, and you suddenly leave me! Eve, come back...


**Haru: So, um,yeah. This is a story about Eve dying, and how Chung feels about it. It kinda starts at the end of a dungeon, so... Yeah**.

**Eve: I die in this story?**

**Haru: IM SORRY! I beg forgiveness! Anyway,here are the classes.**

**Eve: Code Empress**

**Chung: Iron Paladin**

**Haru: (since Eve is the Code Empress) Dimension Witch**

* * *

**Chung POV**

I watched as the rock hit her body. Blood gushed everywhere, staining the rocks.

I fought back tears. Haru attempted to comfort me, but I threw her aside and ran toward Eve's cold, lifeless body.

"EVE!" I screamed. "W-wake up! Come on, you can't do this to me!" I shake her body as hard as I could, but she barely made a sound.

"Chung." Haru walked up behind me. "I-I'm really sorry, but she's gone now-"

I grabbed Haru by the collar of the cloak she wore. "Who gave you the right to say she's dead?! Of c-course she's not!"

"Look." I said. "Why do you keep insisting she's alive? Look, she-"

I threw Haru on to the ground, hard. "I don't... Ngh... J-just get her...to the hospital."

Tears began to well up in my eyes as I picked Eve up. _Please, just, don't die Eve._

* * *

**Haru POV**

I sat in the waiting room with Chung as he sat there, sobbing into his hands.

"Chung..." I started. But I knew it was no use trying to convince him.

I heard only crying noises in return. I sat there, awkward and unsure what to do.

Suddenly the doctor came out, a straight look plastered on to his face. I expected the worse.

"Where's my Eve?!" Chung suddenly raged. He held up the doctor's coat by the collar, only higher than he did to me. "Tell me she's ok, or I'll..."

The doctor only gave a solemn face in return. Chung's face also turned pale, very different to the red face he had just a minute ago. I then saw a Chung I had never seen.

"WHY?!" Chung cried out. He pounded the floor, and five doctors came to reassure him. "WHY?! WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO DIE?! TELL ME, WHAT DID SHE DO WRONG?!"

"Chung!" I snapped. "Get ahold of yourself!" But I really couldn't say anything, as I had tears too.

A doctor turned towards me. "Please, miss. We shall solve this problem ourselves. Visiting time is over."

"B-but..." I gasped. "You're t-taking Chung in?"

The doctor shoved me out of the hospital, and I was left alone to walk home myself.

* * *

The next day, I decided to go and meet Chung at the hospital.

"Miss Haru, Chung has not fully recovered yet." Said a nurse. I pushed her aside and asked a random doctor for directions.

"Chung? Chung Seiker?" Asked the doctor. "Let me show him to you."

The doctor led me downstairs, with all the mice and rats scuttling about. It seemed more like a prison, instead of a hospital.

And there was Chung. Strapped to a chair with belts. Wearing a hospital shirt. Helpless, with scratches all over him. Unconscious.

I had to tell myself one hundred times that this was to keep him restrained. It was horrible to watch a dear friend of mine strapped up to a chair suffering.

"This is him." The doctor said. He quickly opened the door and ran away.

_Good... He doesn't need me to tell him to open the door._

"CHUNG!" I shouted, straight in his ear. "WAKE UP!"

No response.

"I said... WAKE UP!"

"Hmmm...?" Chung's head rose up, and I saw pretty aqua eyes. "E-Eve...?"

I fretted over whenever I should say I was Eve, or if I was Haru. I chose to say I was Eve, since I was worried if I said I was Haru, he would go berserk.

"I'm Eve." I replied. "But I'm not Eve exactly. I'm... Eve's soul-"

"I-it's alright... Haru." Chung replied in a weak tone. "You don't... Have to comfort me..."

I ran my fingers through his blonde, tattered hair. "You don't have to, really. I just wish I could've said "I love you", just once..." He tried to say more, but his voice was too dry.

_I can't believe this is hospital treatment._

I stood there, once again, awkwardly. I braided his long hair into a little braid, and he smiled as me impassively, and fell asleep again.

* * *

The next day, I visited the hospital again. I saw Chung sitting in the waiting room, waiting for me.

**Chung POV**

I watched Haru sit down beside me. She opened her mouth to say something, but I quickly put out my hand to her mouth to stop her from saying anything else.

"Haru." I say. "I want to go out on a date with you."

Haru blushed behind my hand. "Mmmk,mmmf mmm mmfff mff?" She replied.

I put my hand down away from her mouth, and she continued to talk.

"Ok, b-but isn't this all a little sudden?" Asked Haru.

I blushed, before answering her question.

"I... I just can't believe Eve died." I sighed. "I did love her. So, I'm not sure why, but the doctor suggested I have a date with you. To... Make me feel better."

She smiled, and dragged me to the nearest shop.

* * *

"Is this how some people have dates?" I asked, carrying a whole stack of bags filled with clothes.

"Yup! This is how a girl likes to be treated!" Haru answered in a happy voice. "What did you think we like to do, go out and- hey, you even listening?"

I wasn't listening. I was actually staring at the window of a store. I did not only see Haru's reflection and mine, but instead, I saw three. The third reflection was a little unclear, but I saw who it was.

"Hey, hey, Chung?" Haru asked. I pointed to the window and she gasped.

"Is... Is that Eve?" She asked. I nodded and placed a hand and the reflection.

"Eve..." I sobbed. "You don't know how much I've missed you... Eve..."

**Haru POV**

I watched Chung slump down to the floor, crying and scratching at the window. "EVE!" He teared up. "WHY WON'T YOU COME BACK?! DON'T YOU LOVE ME BACK?"

"Calm down Chung." I quickly went to his side and patted his shoulder. "P-people are staring."

And it was true. People were pointing at me and Chung, but mostly Chung. I didn't know what to do.

Chung, however, was acting like a little baby who fell off his pram.

"EVE! WHY DON'T YOU COME BACK?!" He screamed.

"But I'm right here." A familiar voice replied. "Right here, all along."

"E-Eve?" Chung rubbed his eyes. "Are...you for real?"

I watched the scene unfold like a book. I just couldn't believe Eve was back. And then, I realized that everyone was watching this as well, not only me. I dragged them back to our house, so we could talk this over in peace.

* * *

Eve and Chung sat at the table, with Chung staring into Eve's golden-ish eyes. I served them both tea and sat down with them.

"I clearly saw you die." I frowned. "How come you're back again?"

"I'm a ghost!" Smiled Eve. I watched Chung's face go from lovesick to pale. Eve chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll just get recreated into the world, and I'll be a living creature again~"

Chung literally flipped. "How can you say that so easily, Eve?! How will I find you again?"

"Chung!" Snapped Eve. "You need to move on from that, Chung. I saved your life, and your still not happy. There's only so much I can do."

Chung shut up, which I thought was unfair, since when I told him to shut up, he never did what I said.

After a long and awkward silence, Chung held on to Eve's hands.

"Please, spend the last few moments of your life with me."

* * *

It had been a week since I had seen Chung and Eve. I had been waiting in our house, maybe texted Aisha and Rena once in a while.

Then, one day, the door opened, and a postman came and headed me a letter. I read the letter and burst out crying.

_Dear Haru,_

_Remember how I loved Eve? Well, she soon disappeared from the world, and I was all alone in the seaside retreat._

_I thought about it for one week, and I decided to join Eve. I felt too lonely, and I'm happy with what I chose._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Chung Seiker._

* * *

**Haru: *Crying***

**Hana: Hey... Aren't you the one who wrote this story? You shouldn't be crying.**

**Haru: B-but I am... WAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Hana: Ugh... Review...**


End file.
